


Сдерживаемый

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, D/s, Dark, Dark Stiles, Drama, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Gloves, Kink Negotiation, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unsafe Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза пунктик по поводу <a href="http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/33841564583/i-could-watch-derek-smile-while-pulling-on-gloves">перчаток Дерека</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдерживаемый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Held](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753656) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



– Знаешь, – говорит однажды Стайлз, – тебе не обязательно их снимать, – а потом краснеет. Заливается ярким румянцем.

Дерек замечает, как изменяется запах Стайлза: обычный послеоргазменный мускус перетекает в насыщенные ароматы оранжереи.  
– Что снимать?

– Твои… Знаешь, что? Неважно.

Дерек не настаивает, потому что добьется ответа позже, когда потный Стайлз будет вновь и вновь нанизываться на его член и произносить каждую пошлость, которая придет на ум.

*** 

Оказывается, речь о перчатках.

О перчатках, которые очень часто Дерек надевает, пытая врагов.

Это…

Это ожидаемо, учитывая, как блестят глаза Стайлза каждый раз, когда Дерек раскалывает узников, когда режет их битым стаканом, пока в подвале не начинает вонять кровью и ужасом.

Это предсказуемо, но Дерек все равно находит открытие приятным.

*** 

В следующий раз, когда у них оказывается пленник – охотник-одиночка забрел слишком далеко вглубь их территории – Дерек оставляет истекающего кровью охотника привязанным к стулу и идет в угол к Стайлзу, чтобы тот облизал его пальцы.

Руки Дерека в перчатках, темных, мокрых и блестящих от крови, и Стайлз вбирает пальцы в рот, будто естественнее нет ничего в мире, будто только этого и ждал. Он прикрывает глаза, когда сосет. Медленно опускается на колени, увлекая руку Дерека за собой, а потом поворачивает голову на бок и трется щекой о ладонь в перчатке как кот. Остатки крови пачкают лицо, Стайлз блаженствует, зрачки расширены, будто он под кайфом.

– Ты больной, – хрипит позади них охотник. – Оба гребаные извращенцы.

Дерек лишь усмехается, расстегивает джинсы и запускает пальцы в черной коже в волосы, направляя Стайлза так, как тому нравится – с внимательной терпеливой силой.

*** 

Позже, когда они оказываются наверху, он раскрывает Стайлза пальцами в перчатках, пока того не начинает корчить: сначала дрожат губы, потом подрагивает живот и все спускается вниз к члену. К дергающемуся члену, который течет в другой руке Дерека. Дерек доит его и растягивает. Стайлз закатывает глаза, сжимая в кулаках простынь.

Что нравится в перчатках самому Дереку? Они как напоминание о сдержанности, о том, что надо оставаться в человеческой форме, не обращаться, не выпускать когти. Они помогают не терять контроля, как бы он ни хотел обратного, как бы ни был зол или голоден или как бы ни жаждал секса. Дереку нравится, как перчатки все заглушают, как заставляют чувствовать себя больше человеком, ограничивают; ему нравится рваться к ощущениям, несмотря на немоту, несмотря на тишину. Ощущение становится драгоценностью, усиливается то, что не закрыто перчатками, – легчайшее касание воздуха к вздыбленным волоскам на руках, например, влажность Стайлзова дыхания. Это игра теней, контрастов, слишком много против слишком мало, и Дерек…

Дерек обожает все это. Особенно ему нравятся тихие рваные звуки, издаваемые Стайлзом, когда Дерек трахает его пальцами в перчатках – никакой смазки, лишь кожа. Ему до умопомрачения нравится, когда Стайлз забывает умолять, забывает все, что требует слова или мысли, и просто начинает двигаться навстречу ему, медленно, широко, напористо; пот собирается в ложбинке на пояснице и стекает вниз между лопаток.

Дерек любит запах Стайлза, когда он такой потерянный. Он любит, когда, наконец, трахает Стайлза членом, и Стайлза бросает вперед от первого грубого толчка – Дереку приходится возвращать его на место, обхватив горло рукой в перчатке и сжимая все сильнее и сильнее, пока Стайлз не начинает хватать ртом воздух, пока не раздается скрип кожи, слышный лишь оборотню.

Дерек обожает, когда Стайлз вот так кончает, задыхаясь в беззвучных криках, изгибаясь как оттянутая струна.

*** 

– Это потому что ты ими причиняешь людям боль, – говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек спрашивает о причине. – Это заставляет меня задумываться, причинишь ли ты когда-нибудь ее мне.

– Буду ли я тебя мучить, – поправляет его Дерек.

Стайлз пожимает голыми мальчишескими плечами, движение ленивое – сказывается усталость после последнего соития.  
– Конечно. Да.

– Ты от этого тащишься?

– Почему нет?

Хороший вопрос. Дерека не беспокоит эта неприкрытая фантазия Стайлза – Дерек связывает его и мучает так же, как мучает пленников. Он больше размышляет, как далеко может в этом зайти, насколько это безопасно, учитывая человеческую неспособность к быстрому исцелению. Может, и так достаточно: без шрамов, с кровью других, которую Стайлз пробует на перчатках, с той близостью, которая есть…

– Ты мог бы попробовать сделать мне больно. По-настоящему, – и Стайлз опять краснеет.

Ладно. Может, этого все же не достаточно.


End file.
